Durarara! Yaoi fairy tails!
by Natsuno Hanako-sama
Summary: Erika esta aburrida! Los chicos saben que eso es malo. Una fujoshi aburrida es algo malo.
1. Chapter 1

Caperucita roja.  
Walker volteo a ver a su compañera quien suspiro por septima vez en los escasos veinte minutos que tenian en la tienda.  
Cosa rara siendo que veian que mangas comprar.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ... ¿Acaso una malvada pero sensual bruja con aspecto loli te lanzo una maldicion? O... ¿Se te acabo el yaoi?- La ultima pregunta la hizo con miedo puesto que conocia a su amiga y ...su adiccion por el yaoi.  
\- ¿Eh? No, mi yaoi esta bien. Nunca cnoci a una bruja. Estoy aburrida... Tal vez deberia contarte un cuento a ti y a los chicos...eso me pone de buen humor cuando estoy triste- dijo caminando velozmente a la salida seguida del rubio.  
\- Esta bien... pero si no funciona siempre puedes tener una maraton de Blood +, o de Pita Ten, y leer algunos volumenes de Pika Ichi. Siempre te anima en esos momentos- comento el rubio mientras subia detras de su compañera a la furgoneta.  
La morena asintio de acuerdo con el.  
\- Chicos les contare un cuento por que estoy aburrida. Si me interrumpen los obligare a leer toda mi coleccion yaoi sin censura... ¿queda claro?- dijo sonriente la joven mientras veia como sus amigos se estremecian ante la idea.  
\- Bien aqui va...  
-Caperucita roja-  
Algunos creen que caperucita roja era una niña pero nop. Era un niño. Uno muy shota y adorable pero un niño. El nombre de ese niño era Ryugamine Mika-chan y vivia en un poblado muy humilde junto a su madre... Sonohara Anri-chan. La razon por la cual le decian caperucita roja era porque siempre llevaba una capa roja que su madre le habia dado para que "sus niños" supieran reconocerlo como su hijo y lo protegieran del peligro.

Un dia Anri-chan le dio una tarea especia a Mika-chan, llevarle a su abuela Celty una canasta con frutas, vino y un delicioso pastel de fresa.  
\- Ve con cuidado Mika-chan- dijo sonriendo dulcemente su madre.

\- Asi es Mika-chan, debes tener cuidado con los pervertidos que puedan querer comerte entero! Si alguien te mira por mas de un segundo corre tanto como tus sensuales y sexys piernitas te lo permitan- dijo sonriendo su padrino mientras acomodaba los cabellos negros de su ahijado.

\- Si sabes que pueden hacer eso ¿para que me obligas a usar vestido Masaomi?- pregunto un tanto irritado el de ojos azules.  
\- ¡Porque eres tan sexy como tu madre y debes lucirte mi cielo! ¡Ademas, te ves adorable!- grito antes de abrazar al mas bajo restregando su mejilla con la del otro.  
\- Kida-kun suelta a mi hijo antes de que Saika quiera cortarte  
\- Si Anri-chan  
Luego de esto es cuando comienza nuestra historia.

Pero existen dos versiones de la historia... La primera dice que un lobo malo llamado Orihara Izaiza llevaba tiempo acechando a Mika-chan y lo engaño para llevar la ruta equivocada mientras el iba a casa de la abuela Celty y la engañaba diciendole que el doctor del pueblo habia tenido un accidente y necesitaba su ayuda.

Quedandose asi en casa de la abuela a la espera de Mika-chan para devorarlo. Pero afortunadamente el leñador Heiwajima Shizushizu salvo a Mika-chan cuando este corria por el bosque intentando escapar de Izaiza mientras intentaba robarle su virtud.

Mas esto no es cierto. O eso creo yo y la verdadera historia les voy a contar.  
En el camino Mika-chan escucho un ruido extraño por los arbustos a su derecha y descubrio unos ojos grises viendolo fijamente. El lobo malo se acerco a el con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Hola pequeño mi nombre es Kuronuma Aoba... tu eres Mikado-kun ¿Verdad?-pregunto amablemente luego de presentarse.

\- Asi es... ahora voy a casa de mi abuela- dijo un tanto incomodo el menor mientras deviaba la mirada- ah... bueno ¿usted sabe que camino deberia tomar? Por alguna razon el cartel que indicaba el camino parece haber sido arrancado de manera violenta. Y no recuerdo bien el camino- murmuro señalando el lugar donde solo habia un hueco en lugar de un carte o siquiera el palo que lo sostenia y lo que parecian ser ramas de arboles rotas entre otros destrozos- Hubo una tormenta parece... es raro no llovio en el pueblo  
El lobo rio ante la inocencia del joven de ojos azules.

\- Fueron el gato y el zorro. No se supone que sean tan fuertes siendo de especies tan comunes pero... ese gato negro y el zorro malhumorado son la razon de todo esto... ironicamente la gente del pueblo me culpa por eso- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Debe ser dificil-  
\- Bastante... Bueno ese de ahi es el camino corto y en el crecen flores muy hermosas, podrias cortar algunas para tu abuela y ese de alla es el camino largo, no lo recomiendo alli hay muchos animales malos y no queremos que nada malo te pase- dijo sonriente antes de saludar alegremente al joven de capa roja- bueno nos vemos luego!

\- ¿Eh? Si, Adios! Gracias por todo- dijo alegremente el menor sin notar que todo era una mentira, y mucho menos logro notar dos pares de ojos que habian visto todo.

Unos ojos dorados usualmente molestos ahora se mostraban dulces y otro par rojizo se veian mas maliciosos y traviesos de lo usual.  
Pero primero lo primero.

El lobo corria rapidamente dispuesto a encontrar a la abuela de Mikado, cuando entre las sombras dos figuras se le adelantaron sin que el las viera.  
Dandole tiempo a la abuela Celty de no solo recibir la noticia sino tambien de marcharse por el camino corto para buscar en persona a su nieto.

Cuando encontró al lobo, sin embargo, este estaba lleno de golpes e inconciente.

Ella habia caído en la trampa de los dos rufianes. Que parecian quererla lejos de su hogar.  
Mikado para ese entonces llegaba a casa de su abuela.

\- Abuelita... abuelita...que raro ¿Donde estara?- se pregunto pero una voz profunda y seductora logro llamar su atencion.

\- Tu abuela tuvo que salir, nos encargo que te cuidáramos- dijo un hombre rubio con orejas y cola de zorro del mismo color que su cabello, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

\- Si, es cierto soy Izaya, gusto en conocerte Mika-chan- dijo otro hombre vestido de negro con orejas y cola de gato.

\- Callate gato de mala suerte!... Mi nombre es Shizuo, por cierto...  
\- Eh... yo soy Mikado Ryugamine... encantado de conocerlos- dijo tímidamente el adolescente antes de bajar la mirada y apretar la canasta entre sus manos sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.  
Maldijo la hora en que cumplió el capricho de su padrino Masaomi y se puso ese estupido vestido rojo perteneciente a su madre.

Dado que evitaba la mirada de los animales que lo acompañaban, no pudo ver como lo comian con la mirada.  
Si Mika-chan hubiera sabido que iba a ser devorado por esos dos... probablemente habria escapado.

Pero cuando su abuela llego ya era tarde. Y si bien no pudieron evitar que la virtud de Mika-chan fuera robada al menos la abuela se desquito con los dos animales y los obligo a casarse con su nieto y darle una vida feliz.

Curiosamente estos aceptaron gustosos y asi todos vivieron felices por siempre...bueno tal vez el lobo Aoba no.

Walker estaba palido caminando sin rumbo luego de escuchar el cuento de caperucita roja acompañado por Kadota, habian escapado cuando Erika termino la historia y decidio comenzar con "La Mika-bella y la Bestia-Orihara".  
Su paseo se vio interrumpido por Mikado quien corria deseperadamente seguido por Aoba.  
\- Mikado-sempai, si realmente quiere encontrar a Celty-san le recomiendo vaya por alla- comento sonriente el moreno recibiendo un "gracias" del otro joven antes de correr en esa direccion- Ahora solo debo llegar antes- dijo el joven sonriendo maliciosamente hasta que una navaja se poso en su cuello.  
\- Creo que no Aoba-kun - canturreo el azabache antes de saltar para evitar el golpe de una señal de transito. Golpe que el adolescente recibio.

\- Lo siento- dijo Shizuo antes de volver a perseguir al azabache- I~za~ya~-kun~, ¡Alejate de Mikado!- bramo antes seguir su presecucion saltando por los edificios.  
\- Celty te tengo un encargo~- escucharon la voz cantarina de Izaya mientras parecia hablar por telefono. Minutos despues Celty estaba frente a ellos recogiendo a Aoba.  
"¿Vierona Mikado?" leyeron la pregunta en el Pda.  
\- Se fue por ahi... creo que lo perseguían Izaya y Shizuo- comento Walker.  
Al instante Celty entro en panico y subio a su moto para ir en la misma direccion olvidando a Aoba.  
\- Esto... me suena extrañamente familiar- comento Kadota un poco nervioso.  
\- Tal vez Erika-chan es una vidente y tiene poderes especiales... ¿por que no lo dijo antes?  
Y asi fue que Kadota tuvo un trauma para toda la vida.


	2. La Mika-bella y la Orihara-bestia

Erika fruncio el ceño al ver que sus amigos habian escapado.

\- ¿Tan mal conte el cuento?... hummm Hace tiempo ya que no contaba un cuento...supongo que debo pulir mis habilidades y dejar salir el poder del yaoi. ¡Por el yaoi!- y tras dar ese grito de guerra la joven de cabello negro simplemente adquirio una expresion mucho mas seria y si la veias con cuidado casi podias ver como el fuego de la "fujoshidad" ardia en sus ojos.

\- Por favor no... - lloriqueo su compañero mientras se preguntaba donde estaban Kadota y Yumasaki- ¿Por que me abandonaron? Malditos traidores...

\- Pero primero lo primero. Togusa pisa el acelerador y busca a Yumachii y Dotachin para que escuchen mi proximo cuento. "La Mika bella y la Bestia Orihara"...- dijo con voz soñadora mientras alzaba un puño en lo alto mirando...el techo, con una emocion indescriptible.

Dicho esto y como un intento de venganza el castaño obedecio a su compañera y siguiendo sus instintos mas primitivos comenzo la cazeria de Dotachis y Yumachins. Acompañado por una emocionada Karisawa que parecia inspirarse para contar un cuento mientras la situacion acontecia.

A lo lejos vieron a un par muy familiar que parecia bastante ocupado ayudando a un inconciente Aoba.

\- Supongo que deberas dejar tuu cuento para mañana- comento el castaño viendo como la morena hacia un adorable puchero. No que el lo encontrara adorable...pero lo era.

\- BIen, pero mañana no se salvan-

Togusa asintio ignorando ese ligero escalofrio que recorrio su espina dorsal.

Estaba soñando muy felizmente con su adorada Ruri-chan y su futura familia cuando un grito desgarrador y curiosamente familiar lo desperto llevandolo a saludar muy afectuosamente el suelo... con su cara.

¿Ruri-chan se sentiria celosa si se enterara de su romance con el suelo?

\- Togusa!- la voz de Kadota llamo su atencion aunque no tanto como que el mismo entrara en su habitacion con cara de terror arrastrando por una pierna a Walker que parecia inconciente.

-¿Que paso?

\- Erika...cuentos homoeroticos...o algo asi

\- Mierda!

Y el como buen macho pecho depilado que era se paro dispuesto a cerrar la puerta pero antes de poner la traba una patada destrozo la madera y un aura aterradoramente rosada y esponjosa se apodero de la habitacion.

\- ¡Chicos!... Les voy a contar un cuento

\- Cuentos presentados por el terror de Togusa, horror de Walker y los traumas de Kadota-

Habia una vez un reino muy ubicado en otro lugar que desconozco pero podemos llamar Ikebukulandia. En este reino habia una familia real muy excentrica, ya que solo los tres herederos al trono vivian alli. Sus padre habian muerto tiempo atras.

El principe heredero amaba a todos los habitantes del pueblo y adoraba jugar con ellos. Jugaba con sus vidas, emociones y mentes. Y les mostraba su amor haciendolos sufrir. Las princesas por otro lado... eran mas alegres y simpaticas pero tenian sus arranques de stalker con en actor mas famoso del pueblo. ¿Ven?, bien raritos los monarcas.

"¿Por que el principe suena bastante familiar?"

De todos modos. El principe amaba tanto a los humanos que quiso engañar a una bruja llamada Namie Yagiri para conseguir una forma de ser inmortal y verlos para siempre. Su truco salio mal cuando la bruja descubrio que el no podia darle a su adorado Seiji-san.

Como castigo la bruja, sabiendo del odio que el principe tenia por el "monstruo" del pueblo Heiwajima-san, decidio transformarlo en el mas aterrador y horrendo mosntruo hasta que consiguiera que una persona lo amara sinceramente.

Cuando esto ocurrio no solo atrapo al principe sino tambien a todos los que habitaban el palacio.

Por otro lado en el pueblo vivia un hombre muy rico con tres adorables hijos. El menor de ellos era amado en todo el pueblo por su caracter dulce y bondadoso.

El padre un dia fue a buscar trabajo al pueblo cercano. Sus dos hijos mayores pidieron cosas extrabagantes y caras mientras el menor simplemente una rosa.

Mas al volver el hombre se vio atrapado por la bestia que vivia en el castillo. La que siempre vigilaba a sus preciosos humanos desde lejos. Este con sucios trucos y jugarretas logro engañar al hombre para darle su libertad a cambio de que el entregara a su hijo menor.

La bestia extrañaba jugar con los humanos. Pero mas que nada se sentia solo. Ahora nadie, ni siquiera por interes se acercaba a su castillo. Y los que vivian en el ya lo habian aburrido. Pero ese joven Mikado, era unico incluso entre los humanos que tanto amaba.

El habia logrado crear entre las sombras una organizacion a la que manejaba sin que nadie sospechara de su inocente apariencia.

Lo habia encantado.

El padre del pequeño emperador accedió al horrible trato y la Bestia le entregó un anillo mágico. Cuando él diera tres vueltas al anillo, se encontraría ya en la desolada mansión

Y sabia que el aceptaria tomar el lugar de su padre, por pura curiosidad y aburrimiento. El era asi. Y tal y como el habia pensado, el joven acudio a su encuentro al dia siguiente.

\- ¿Hola?... etto... ¿Orihara-san?- llamo el pequeño de ojos azules. Y por fin pudo verlo de cerca. Facciones finas, ojos grandes y llamativos. Cuerpo delgado. Casi parecia que podria romperse al minimo tacto.

\- Buenas tardes...Mikado-kun- ya no canturreaba como antaño solia hacer. Su humor poco a poco se habia vuelto frio sin saberlo.

El joven por otro lado busco a su interlocutor con la mirada y apenas pudo contener su sorpresa al verlo. ¿Era un hombre o una bestia? Vestía ropas de caballero, pero tenía garras peludas en vez de manos y su cabeza aparecía cubierta por una enmarañada pelambrera. Mostrando sus terribles colmillos gruñó.

\- Ah!... veo que era cierto lo de su apariencia. ¿Le molestaria si toco su..cara?- pregunto curioso el moreno. Si lo iban a comer al menos podria experimentar antes de que lo mataran.

-Aww. ¡Que cruel! Solia ser muy guapo para que sepas...Por otro lado ¿No tienes miedo?

\- Ciertamente, no. Pero si me siento un poco curioso.

\- Ya veo... ¿te importaria si paseo un rato contigo? Y si quieres tocar mi rostro... me sentire un poco dolido no soy una mascota Mika-chan

\- ¿No vas a hacerme nada raro?

\- De momento no, mas adelante ya veremos-

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Claro que no Mikado-kun-

\- Se nota que sabes como tratar a una a lo de no ser una mascota... en realidad pareces un perro muy grande asi que...

\- Eso me lastima muy profundamente Ryugamine-kun

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien nuevo en el castillo? ¡SI! Hola soy Erika, estos de atras son Dotachin, Walker y Togusa. Sip soy una tasa que habla y ellos son un una tetera, un reloj y un...cosito para poner velas que no se como se llaman- comento alegremente la...tasa.

\- Yo soy Mairu- dijo una voz cantarina que provenia de una gata negra acompañada de otra de igual aspecto- Si viniste a matar a Iza-nii nos haces un favor.

\- Kururi- dijo la otra mirandolo fijamente.

\- Ehhhh... ¿Un placer conocerlos?- dijo dudoso el recien llegado.

Sin saberlo en ese momento el muchacho desperto nuevamente esa vivasidad propia del principe. Con el pasar de los dias le regreso la alegria, auforia y animo...ademas de un poco de malicia, al mayor.

-¿una rosa?- cuestiono el joven de ojos azules. Frente a el Erika intentaba relatarle sobre la maldicion.

\- Sip. Cuando el ultimo petalo de la rosa caiga el hechizo sera irreversible. Y para que este desaparezca...- dejo de hablar cuando una alegre bestia entro trayendo sobre sus garras un hermoso vestido.

-Mika-chan ponte este vestido!-

\- Orihara-san como tengo que decirte que no soy niña

\- ¿A quien le importa? Ponte el vestido

-No, no soy niña-

\- Casate conmigo Mikado.

-¿Que?- el joven casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar esa frase.

\- jajajaja Mika-chan es tan credulo. Me sorprende que puedas ser tan inocente para algunas cosas y tan misterioso para otras. Eres tan humano- comento fascinado el moreno mayor.

\- Izaya no jueges con eso. Bueno ya pensaste lo que te dije sobre volver a casa por un tiempo.

La bestia adoraba al pequeño emperador. Su presencia lo hacia sentir feliz. Extrañamente feliz.

Pero el joven queria volver a ver a su familia.

\- Solo te dare siete dias. Si no vuelves antes yo morire-

\- Volvere- Prometio le de ojos azules.

\- Eso espero, o mi espiritu te acosara por el resto de tus dias. Y no dejare que te cases con nadie. Seras un solteron y viviras rodeado de gatos- comento a modo de broma el ser de forma extraña.

Pero al volver Mika-chan se encontro con sus amigos, quienes sabiendo como era anteriormente la bestia temian por el bienestar de su amigo e intentaron retenerlo.

Por mucho que intento razonar con ellos fue imposible. Kida no entendia razones, Anri dudaba de Izaya pero confiaba en Mikado, Shizuo queria ir y matar a Izaya usando a Mikado de excusa. Simon queria vender sushi en el castillo y Aoba planeaba prender fuego el castillo.

Pero como Mikado era persistente termino encerrado en una habitacion, segun todos por su propio bien para que no volviera con la bestia.

Al final del septimo dia logro escapar pero ya era tarde.

Llego tarde y encontro a la bestia agonizante sobre el cesped, en el mismo lugar donde lo habia despedido cuando partio al pueblo.

\- Izaya... no te mueras. Izaya despierta. ¿Quien va a molestarme si no estas? Mis dias serian demaciado tranquilos si no estas ¿sabes?- sin embargo por mucho que el menor hablara no parecia reaccionar.

Notando esto el joven comenzo a llorar. Se habia encariñado con la bestia. A pesar de todo lo que los demas decian el habia sido encantador con Mikado. Bueno...tanto como podia.

\- Awww que lindo! Mika-chan llora por mi!- El adolescente noto como la voz cantarina y masculina pero suave parecia ligeramente familiar. Su corazon se acelero y seco sus lagrimas para ver a ...un hombre completamente desnudo frente a el poseedor de dos ojos rojos como la sangre y un cabello negro azabache despeinado. Bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa ciertamente maliciosa.

\- ¿Quien eres?... No creo que a Izaya le agrade la idea de tener a un nudista pervertido en el castillo... o puede que le cause gracia. Pero no se me acerque.

\- Mika-chan soy yo. La maldicion se rompio, gracias a ti.

\- ¿Que maldicion?

-¿No te dije? Mi error supongo.

\- Decirme ¿que? ¿Quien eres pervertido?

\- Soy el principe del pueblo, Orihara Izaya. La bruja de Namie me hechizo y me volvio feo como Shizu-chan y lo de pervertido sera cierto pero solo con Mika-chan... ¿Mikado te casarias conmigo y me darias herederos?

\- ¿Es una broma?

-Nop. Quiero a Mikado y si dices que no te encerrare en una habitacion y te hare mio hasta que no puedas pensar con claridad y me digas que si.

\- Es lo mas romantico que me dijiste desde que llegue. ¿Pero no estabas muriendote hace unos segundos?

-¿eh? Ah no, estoy resfriado y mis hermanas me echaron afuera para que no las contagie...

\- Significa que me preocupe por nada

\- Pero acabas de ganar un prometido super sexy

\- Super psicopata querras decir

Ese mismo dia el principe volvio al pueblo, Shizuo y el pelearon un rato, media poblacion entro en panico, el padre de Mikado se vio amenazado por el azabache quien le exigio la mano de su hijo. Y Kida, Aoba y Anri formaron una alianza para impedir la proxima boda entre Mikado y Orihara Izaya.

Y asi la paz del pueblo se fue al carajo, el caos volvio a ser parte de lo cotidiano y la locura se extendio por el reino, pero ahora Izaya no era tan malo. Si era molesto pero no causaba dolor a nadie.

Porque el amor de Mika-chan conquisto la bestia. O algo asi.


End file.
